Take a Chance
by ruflylover
Summary: There's a blizzard in New York City and Olivia Benson is stuck in her apartment with no power or heat.  What will she do to keep entertained?  Elliot Stabler has an idea.  EO  NOT A SMUT STORY - It has a plot, I pinky promise
1. Chapter 1

It's my first Law and Order SVU story.

I started watching Law and Order on Netflix last Friday and in just one week I have watched over 40 episodes. I don't know how I have found the time considering my life is extremely busy, but I just couldn't stop watching. I fell in love with Elliot and Olivia and the chemistry they share. I have had stories floating around in my mind all week. Here's a sneak peak of one. If you like, I will continue. Even if you don't like it, I will still probably continue. But please R&R, I promise it will get juicy;)

XXX Kate XXX

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Olivia Benson pulled her wool blanket towards her shoulders and turned up the volume dispatch on her mobile radio. She was huddled on her couch, the power had been out at her apartment for thirty minutes now and she didn't think it had plans of coming back on. The wind was raging outside and the winter weather watch on her radio warned that a serious snow storm was appraching. It was already snowing like crazy, how much worse could it get? She had assumed her apartment building would have some sort of emergency generator for these kinds of situations, but I guess she had assumed wrong. She had gone to buzz her renter but then realized with the power being out, those wouldn't work. She had knocked on his door to ask when the power would be on, but there was no answer. She was out of luck. Even though it was close to midnight and she had only come home from the office a few hours ago, Olivia decided that she would head back in. There was nothing to do here and soon it would be freezing inside, she might as well be doing work. Cragan would still be awake so she phoned him to ask how she could be useful.

"Hello, Olivia?" He answered.

"Hey Captain, powers out at my place, I'm thinking of heading back into work, is there any case that needs my attention?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"Liv," he chucked, "Powers out here too, it's out most places in the city, and it's supposed to get real bad tonight, talk of extreme blizzards. I'm not even sure I'm going to even open the offices tomorrow, especially if the powers still out," he said wearily.

"But Captain, Perps don't stop just because it's storming out," she argued.

"You're right Olivia, but I can't ask people to come in if the power is out, it's a work hazard," he said evenly.

"Doesn't anyone own generators?" She asked impatiently.

"We do, but it's conveniently not working," he sighed, "I'll call in for repairs in the morning, but with this unpredictable weather, who knows if they will be able to get out here," he said.

"So what? SVU is just unavailable until the storm lets up? That's ridiculous," she said.

"I'm working on it Liv, jeez, it's dangerous to drive or even be out in conditions like these, have you looked out your window in the past hour? No one is even out on the streets, and that's unheard of in the city," he sighed, getting impatient with her.

"Fine, just call me in the morning as soon as you know anything," she said hanging up. I guess she was just going to freeze or die of boredom, which ever came first.

Just as she soon as she was about to turn her phone off to save battery, it rang again. Caller ID: EL

"Hey El," she answered.

"Liv, this is crazy...do you have power at your place?" Elliot asked.

"Nah, you?" she pulled her legs up to her chest.

"No. And you know what the worst thing about being single and alone is? No body heat." he said.

Olivias heart fluttered, "Tell me about it, I'm freezing over here," she said.

There was a pause.

"Can I ask a crazy favor Liv," he finally spoke.

_Anything, _Olivia thought, _Need a Kidney? Need two? Where do I sign?_

"Of course, what's up?" she asked, her heart suddenly racing.

There was a pause and then Elliot chucked, "You're going to think I'm crazy," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Thanks you for the Reviews! (even the negative ones ) I appreciate every bit of feedback. I'm only a high school student, so I'm not as experienced as some of the writers on FF, but I do believe that I am a decent writer. **

**I forgot to mention, for the purpose of this story - ELLIOT AND KATHY ARENT MARRIED. **

**-The time line of the story is not really specific or relevant. **

**I have not seen every episode of Law and Order SVU (so forgive me if anything I write isn't accurate) - I have only seen around 50 episodes. I have skipped around the 12 seasons that are on Netflix, and watched all the ones that have been highly rated by fans and the ones that are specific for EO. **

**I have a pretty busy life – cheer, choir, snowboarding, and lots and lots of homework - so I will probably only be able to update on Sundays. **

**The story will have EO-ness in it and a little bit of adventure (yes, there will be a case eventually). I have big plans! **

**Chapters will get longer, I promise. I just like to keep you guys interested!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Xxx Kate xxx**

"Well what is it, El?" Olivia asked. She was purely curious at this point. It didn't sound like anything too serious; Elliot's voice was too upbeat for that.

"When it gets light enough, meet me at central park," he said.

"Why? Elliot, what are you talking about?" Now Olivia was confused.

"Liv," She could hear the smile in his voice. "Come play in the snow. Spend the day with me."

Had he bend drinking? She couldn't tell. This was not like the Elliot Stabler she was used to.

"Elliot, we have work," she replied simply.

There was a pause.

"You're kidding right?" he chuckled, "Come on Liv, it's just one day," Elliot pleaded.

"Exactly, one day where Perps run free!"

"Oh come on Liv, lighten up, even cops deserve breaks - at least for a few hours. Listen, just meet me at park around six, if by eight you really are itching to work, then we can both go down to the office and see if Cragan has a case for us, deal?"

Olivia smiled to herself. In twelve years of partnership, Elliot had asked her to hang out casually many times - the occasional take-out food dinner with discussions of cases, victims, Perps, and suspects - really only work related things. In the summers, Elliot would ask her to take a jog in the park with him - but they listened to their own music and jogged with hardly any words exchanged. There had been many nights where they had both stayed late at work, sleeping just a bed away in the cribs. But there was an invisible line between them and it was never crossed. Their relationship was strong, but purely for business related purposes. They had each other's backs, but they were paid to. They cared about each other, sure, but that was solely out of necessity. In order to do the things they did on a daily basis, they needed that trust in each other. She rarely asked him for personal advice, and they hardly ever spoke about their lives outside of the unit (that is, when they even had time for lives). It was true that Elliot knew basically her whole life story and a huge amount about her - more than any other person, in fact - but she had convinced herself a long time ago that she had only disclosed that information to him because he was her partner and her back story was important with relation to the cases they worked on.

Elliot was her partner, and on almost ninety nine point nine percent of days she considered him her best friend...but nothing more.

For most of their partnership, he had been married, and therefore off limits. When she first was introduced to Elliot, she really had found him attractive. Even as she got to know him, she found herself liking certain things about him. She loved that his eyes were a warm blue but with just the slightest anger they would turn to a sharp, icy cerulean that could intimidate the he'll out of almost anyone. She loved that squint he got when he was so close to solving a case. She loved his confidence, his smile, his demeanor... But she would never in a million years put her personal life over her career. She considered herself a business woman...a woman with power and strength; the only value she was certain she possessed was that of the ability to help people, and there was no way she would jeopardize that for some relationship.

Elliot had never been interested in her anyhow, and to be honest, Olivia was okay with that. She hadn't even put much thought into herself. She still sometimes caught herself staring at him, admiring his strong build. She occasionally thought of him outside of work - wondering what he was doing, where he was, stuff like that - nothing too crazy. I mean they had spent about 64,512 hours together in the past 12 years, it was normal to wonder about him...right?

"Olivia? Do we have deal then?"

Another long pause. Elliot was beginning to doubt himself. Should he have even asked?

"Deal," Olivia finally said with a smile


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I couldn't help but keep writing…so I gave you guys an extra chapter before next Sunday!**

**Please give me feedback, I love constructive criticism! GIVE IT TO ME BABY! (: **

**PS… I wrote this on my IPAD so there might be mistakes…sorry!**

**Xxx Kate xxx**

Olivia spent the next few hours attempting to get some sleep. Despite the fact that she was freezing, she also couldn't stop thinking about Elliot.

He had sounded like a child on the phone, he had sounded giddy, excited even - something was really off.

She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. I guess the only way to find out what was up with Elliot was to meet him at the park. It was not quite five am; she had an hour to mentally prepare herself. _For God Sakes Olivia, _she chided herself. _You're a cop. You are trained to go into situations that you are unprepared for! What are you worried about?_

What was Olivia Benson worried about?

For twelve years she had managed to completely stifle any strong emotions she had. Being exposed to the horrors of the world had desensitized her. A normal human being would crumble under that sort exposment.

But Olivia had learned from year one how to almost completely hide her feelings. Of course she had a few slip ups here and there over the years where a certain case had just struck a cord with her or she related to a certain victim - but for the most part she only allowed herself to cry in private and she certainly hadnt really let herself love in a long time.

Oliva was afraid of cracking.

She had always known that Elliot was the one person who could ever crack her - make her feel something...different - and she had worked so hard to distance herself in order for that never to happen.

Olivia quickly changed her clothes, throwing on a few different layers. By the looks of outside, the storm hadn't let up in the slightest. It had snowed through the night and she estimated there was almost a foot if not more accumulated on the sidewalks already. The street was coverered and she suspected that ice had found its way over the road ways. There were no taxis in sight...she was going to have to walk the few blocks to the park.

Climbing down the flights of stairs and exiting her apartment building, she pulled her coat around her tighter. It was freezing. Why was she letting Elliot pull her out in this?

She trusted him...that's why. _I would follow him anywhere..._she thought.

As she rounded the first corner, a fluttering paper caught her eye. She quickly bent down and grabbed it before it took off into the wind.

**You Have Been Warned: **

**This man is extremely dangerous **

The flyer had a pixilated picture of a man - dark hair, dark skin - too fuzzy to really be identified, but Olivia recognized the man from a case she had been working on the previous day. He was one of the four suspects she had gathered from a girl named Jenny Fort's case. She hadn't had time to track them down individually.

The girl had been raped and brutely murdered. She had been practically ripped apart - the killing was most certainly out of anger.

The flyer frusterated Olivia and reminded her that she really should be working instead of playing along with Elliots games. People were in danger out there and she was out chasing Elliot around.

Elliot Stabler was nervous. Standing there by a park bench watching the snow fall and waiting for...Olivia...he was nervous.

Last night, Elliot had been home for only an hour and had already pounded back three beers. He had looked out the window and had seen the snow. It had gotten him excited...the powdery white substance had sparked a childlike nerve in Elliot and the only person he could think of to share his excitement with was Liv.

She was the only person he thought of when he was happy, he had realized. Sure, his children came first. But when it came to the first person he would go to to share good news - it was Liv. When he thought of who he would tell if something had gone terribly wrong...that was Liv too. The more he thought about, Liv was the only person he was really close to...

It had taken Elliot twelve years to realize it...but he might actually love Olivia Benson...yet there was nothing he could do about it.

They were friends, partners, co-workers...but nothing more. Ever.

It was twenty five minutes passed six and he was beginning to fear she wouldn't show. _Of course she isn't going to show up...she must have thought I sounded like a lunatic when I called. _He shook his head. He had really screwed this one up. He would just blame it on the alcohol, he decided.

He waited five more minutes - he checked his watch once more and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was about to walk back when he saw her.

She was walking towards him, her head ducked because of the wind and snow. She was dressed in her regular long black jacket, dark wash jeans, and brown knee high boots. Her dark hair was down and blowing around her face. Despite being bundled up and covered from neck down, Elliot still found her beautiful. He had secretly always found her beautiful. How could any guy not? She had a stunning figure, a exotic face, and her confidence and independence was possibly the most attractive thing about her.

How many times had he thought of taking into the interrogation room and -

"So, I'm here," she said staring him directly in the eyes. Her face and tone of voice said it all - she obviously confused at the way Elliot was acting...and to be honest Elliot was confused by his actions too.

He nodded and smiled, a little embarrassed, "Yes you are."

She opened her mouth slightly, an act he noticed she did a lot. It was like she wanted to speak but was too shocked or confused to say anything at all.

How many times had he thought of slipping his tounge -

"Elliot?" She interrupted his thoughts again. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked expectantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you call me up at midnight and begged me to spend time with you... in the snow?" she smiled at this, "whats wrong with you?"

His mind raced with how he could explain. Excuse...Excuse...Excuse...

He furrowed his eye brows but smirked at her, "Honestly Liv I was drunk," he said sheepishly. She scowled. He wondered if she could tell he was lying.

"You were drunk huh?" she shook her head. "Then tell me Elliot, why are you here _now? _Are you drunk now too? Because you seem perfectly sober to me," she said.

She wasn't buying it. He hung his head.

"Tell me the truth El...We have known each other for too long, I can tell when you are lying to me," she said soflty.

"I dont know Liv," he replied looking into her eyes.

"You don't know?" she replied. She waited a second for him to respond and when he didn't, "Elliot. We cannot just sit around shooting the breeze, you know that," she chided, "we have cases and work to do and-"

"Olivia," he barked, "I just wanted to spend time with you," he spelled it out slowly.

She opened her mouth slightly again. Her eyes filled with confusion.

"Why?"

"Because were friends - aren't we?" he asked.

"Well, yes - "

"and friends spend time together, am I correct?"

"I guess - "

"Outside of work, right?" he prodded.

She cleared her throat, "I suppose,"

"Then whats wrong with it, Liv?"

"I guess...I don't know...I mean why now?" she asked.

"Why not now?" he shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: Forgot to mention – I do not own anything Law and Order! I'm just a fan.**

**So, readers…**

**This chapter could be a little weird (but a good weird). I went to the Brad Paisley, Band Perry, and Scotty McCreery concert last night and so I was really inspired when I wrote this, but I was also listening to a varied assortment of music while I was writing (from songs like Rack City by Tyga to songs like Remind Me by Brad Paisley) – very different stuff and so I had like all these different moods going on – haha!**

**Anyway – I wanted to move the story along a little more because I'm getting to the intense parts soon! SOOO…I'm trying to keep the characters the most IN CHARACTER as I can while moving a little faster. **

**As always, give me feedback, I love reviews and appreciate all of you guys! **

**People who especially made me smile: lou3174, SVUandBonesAddict, justliziam, Elliotandoliviababies, sugarlandfan10, Thebanana4brains **

**Thanks guys!**

**XXX Kate XXX**

_"Olivia," he barked, "I just wanted to spend time with you," he spelled it out slowly._

_She opened her mouth slightly again. Her eyes filled with confusion. _

_"Why?"_

_"Because were friends - aren't we?" he asked. _

_"Well, yes - "_

_"and friends spend time together, am I correct?" _

_"I guess - "_

_"Outside of work, right?" he prodded. _

_she cleared her throat, "I suppose,"_

_"Then whats wrong with it, Liv?" _

_"I guess...I don't know...I mean why now?" she asked._

_"Why not now?" he shrugged. _

Olivia smirked. "You are sure full of surprises Elliot Stabler."

"Even after twelve years?" he asked.

"Even after twelve years," she confirmed.

There was a moment of silence. Elliot and Olivia just stared at each other, smiling. It was a puzzling, almost impossible concept - after twelve years was something shifting between them?

Nah... They both shook the feeling.

"So what did you have in mind today?" Olivia asked curiously.

Elliot paused, and then looked guilty, "Well I hadn't really gotten that far. It was a spontaneous invitation," he replied honestly.

She sighed, "Well Elliot, you got me here, what are you gonna do with me?"

Oh Olivia, you have no idea what I want to do with you

"Hmm, well," Elliot paused and looked down, picking up a clump of snow from the bench. He slowly packed it between his bare hands then looked up at her mischievously.

"Stabler..." she warned, "Don't you even think-" as soon as the words left her lips, Liv felt the ball of snow make contact with her chest.

"Bull's-eye!" he shouted and took off running.

"Oh! It's on!" Liv shouted, quickly gathering snow and taking off after him.

"You can't catch me Liv," Eliot turned and shouted, "I've always been faster!"

"You wish Elliot! Admit it, I've had some good perp chases in my day!" she replied, quickening her pace.

He just laughed out loud and kept running. Laughing while running was difficult and it slowed him down.

Olivia took her opportunity as Elliot's sprint turned to a jog. She took aim and flung the ball hard towards Elliot. It made contact with the back of his skull and he yelped in surprise. Olivia covered her mouth as he stopped, his hand flinging up to cradle his head.

"Oh my gosh, El, are you okay? I'm so sorry," she said racing over to him. She hadn't meant to hit him that hard.

He was bent over, his hand still resting on the top of his head.

Olivia reached him, "Are you okay? I really didn't know I had that good of aim, I swear!"

He looked up slowly; a huge grin was plastered on his face. He glared at her, "You're dead Benson," he growled.

Olivia bit her lower lip and screeched, "I'm sorry!" she said and quickly took off down the trail.

Elliot easily caught up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her to the side, she yelped and he swung her over his shoulder.

"Elliot Stabler, put me down right now!" she commanded, her head pressed against his back.

"Not on your life Liv," he said, lightly patting her ass and walking towards the park entrance. His hand lingered there.

"Hey, hey now, hands off!" she laughed.

"You have the right to remain silent," he told her.

"Oh are you going to cuff me officer?" she laughed.

"Wouldn't you like that?"

She just laughed again. Elliot loved to make her laugh. That beautiful sound.

He set her down once they had reached the street. Olivia reached out and playfully hit Elliot across the chest.

It felt weird to cross the boundaries. It felt weird to touch each other without hesitance. It felt weird...but it felt right.

Olivia shivered, and Elliot took this as a sign she was cold. "Want to go get some hot cocoa?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect," she replied. They crossed the street to the coffee shop in silence. Elliot opened the door for her. She wasn't used to the gentlemanly gesture. "Thanks," she muttered, entering. It was warm inside; the shop must have been running on a generator. It was empty besides for the two teenagers behind the counter and an older man reading a book on the corner sofa.

They walked up to the register and ordered their drinks. Olivia then sat down at an empty table, Elliot sat across from her. This felt different from all the other times they had had coffee with one another. Olivia couldn't pin point how...it just was.

Elliot breathed into his hands and rubbed them together, warming them.

"Are your hands cold?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, you were smart to bring gloves," he replied.

"Well it's warm in here, so we can defrost for a while," she said taking off her black jacket.

Elliot stared. Were the shirts Olivia wore always this low cut?

She was wearing a tight, white button up cardigan. A sweater that Olivia would normally wear an undershirt with...she wasn't. His breathing hitched and he tried to pry his eyes away. He hoped it wasn't obvious that he was staring.

"Two hot chocolates!" the barista called out.

Elliot hadn't heard. His eyes were glued to his partners' chest. Olivia was beautiful, he had always thought that. She was damn sexy too; he had always thought that as well. But he had never, not once, _not_ been able to control himself. When he was married to Kathy, he had always been faithful to her. He had occasionally checked Olivia out, it was impossible not to, but he had never held a lingering glance, especially when they were face to face.

Olivia cleared her throat, "El..the drinks...are ready."

He pulled his eyes away abruptly, what the hell Stabler, "Shit," he muttered and pushed his chair hastily away from the table. He grabbed the drinks, took a deep breath and sat down to face Olivia again.

"You alright?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, peachy," he said, making sure not to allow his gaze to wander again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm updating a little early because I am going to be in Disneyland for a week and won't be able to write there – I didn't want to leave you all hanging for two weeks.**

**This chapter is…interesting. I can't decide if I'm 100% satisfied with it, but let me know what you think.**

**People who especially made me smile: **

**AdeleParker – thank you so much for reviewing - you have no idea how excited I was to know that an amazing author like you took the time to read my story.**

**Alliecat8697 – seriously, you are amazing. I love your constructive feedback – SOOO GREATLY APPRECIATED**

**Ma Vie et Mon Choix – Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing -your comments made me grin from ear to ear! (Can't wait for you to update your story)**

**Edge15684, justliziam, jennifer Caitlin DiNozzo, Elliotandoliviababies, lou3174, SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe, jennb28, SVUandBonesAddict – I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! You make me want to keep writing. **

**Without further adieu – here we go!**

**XXX Kate XXX**

_"You alright?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. _

_"Yeah, peachy," he said, making sure not to allow his gaze to wander again. _

Elliot cleared his throat lightly and allowed himself to glance up into her eyes. "So Olivia, were going on thirteen years in the department together… we've got a routine down, we've been doing the same things for more than a decade," he paused and she nodded for him to continue, "I've always wondered…Do you ever think of doing something else?"

The question had surprised her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Olivia Benson, do you have plans for the rest of your life…besides working?"

She sighed, "I did always think my life would have more to it than a career…I mean all I have ever wanted was a family, but you know, I've come to terms with the fact that it's a little too late for me," she paused and hesitated, she wanted to continue but her guard had suddenly shot up. There were hazardous lights flashing in her mind telling her to slow down.

"What do you mean it's too late Liv? It's never too late."

"Elliot, let's be realistic. Women are getting married and having children in their twenties, at the latest their thirties, and god knows I'm far passed that expiration date," she continued.

"You are not too old for happiness Olivia, you deserve happiness," he took her hand in his.

Electricity traveled up Olivia's arm as Elliot's frigid hand gripped hers. The conversation had gone deep fast.

"Who's going to want someone like me?" she whispered looking into her lap.

"You're kidding."

She looked up, "I'm old, I'm damaged, I'm a workaholic, I'm hard headed, I'm stubborn—

Olivia could have kept going but Elliot interrupted, "You're beautiful, you're passionate, you're intelligent, you're independent, you're strong willed, you're brave, you're dedicated…and yes, one thing you were right about – you are stubborn," he smiled widely.

She opened her mouth slightly in shock and then swallowed, "Elliot you don't mean all of that."

He didn't hesitate, "But I do Olivia, and so much more."

His penetrating eyes bore deep within her and he didn't blink once. "You are an amazing woman Liv, the most incredible woman I have ever met," he continued.

"Stop. I don't know why you are saying all of this," her voice was cold and confused. His expression was muddled to Olivia and she couldn't tell what was on his mind. "Why are you messing with me El?"

"I'm not messing with you, I'm just stating what I see, what I have seen every day since the day we met," he clarified. He hadn't broken his stare.

Olivia had no idea where this conversation was leading and how it had arrived here so quickly but it was terrifying her.

"I don't know what you are getting at here… I really don't know where this is coming from," her voice was low and distressed.

Elliot sighed thinking he might have come on a little too strong, "I'm sorry Liv, I didn't mean to just throw that all out there – take what I said as a compliment or don't, do what you will with it, I was just trying to tell you what's quite obvious to me. I've never met anyone like you Liv, you are one of a kind and I just think you deserve the best, that's all," he said a little embarrassed.

"Okay Elliot," was all she could muster up.

Elliot sighed heavily and looked down at his watch. "Well its eight o'clock and I'll hold true to my promise. Do you want to go back to the precinct?"

She nodded her head, "I think that would be the best idea."

He was disappointed and she could see it all over his face - but she ignored it, pursing her lips as she threw her coat back on and gathered up her gloves and drink.

They walked out of the coffee shop in silence – a different silence that had walked in with. Things had been said and feelings had been inferred – and there was no taking them back.

"It's going to be a long walk, are we really not going to talk?" Elliot asked as they rounded the first block.

"Sorry, it's cold," she said. _Lame Excuse Oliva_, she scolded herself.

"So what, your lips are frozen?" Elliot joked attempting to soften the mood.

She looked up and rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay seriously Olivia I really had no intention of hurting you, why are you giving me the silent treatment?" he was offended that he had just put himself out their – the tiniest bit – and had been shut down so heavily. Since when was complimenting a friend a crime? It had been the truth.

"I'm just confused," she said quietly.

"With what?" he asked.

"Why you choose now to tell me how great you think I am. We have been partners for years Elliot, and I can't remember a single time when you have said anything like that to me, ever," she said.

"I have always believed those things…I guess I just have never thought to say them out loud," he replied.

"Why not?"

"You were always off limits in my mind," he said honestly.

"Elliot you were the one who was unavailable, not me."

They were dancing around the true matter at hand. They hadn't even admitted it out loud but they both knew to what each other was referring. Somewhere deep inside them both were feelings for each other – feelings neither of them had ever confessed.

Elliot didn't know how to respond. He was questioning everything he had ever convinced himself about his feelings towards Olivia…everything.

He stopped and stared out towards the street. The snow was beginning to falter and coming down the street was the first car he had seen all day. He squinted, it was a taxi. _Thank God_.

Olivia noticed too, _and saved by the bell_, she thought, waving her hands in the air to get the drivers attention. He began to slow down but then drove past them. "What the fuck?" she muttered.

"Wait," Elliot said, observing the driver had merely pulled over a few yards away.

"Thank God," Olivia murmured under her breath.

They both headed down the sidewalk towards the yellow vehicle. The driver got out of the cab and opened the back seat. He ducked inside and pulled out a large duffle bag just as Olivia and Elliot approached.

"I'm sorry," he said with a heavy Spanish accent, "The last customers must have left their luggage," he explained heaving it to his trunk. "Please, get in; I'd be happy to take you to your destination."

"Thank you so much," Elliot said opening the door for Olivia and going around to the other side.

Olivia slid into the cab, using her hands to adjust herself in the seat. When she lifted her right hand to reach for the seat belt something caught her eye.

Red. A red sticky substance was smeared across her thumb. Her heart rate quickened. Blood. It was blood – there was no mistaking it. She looked up quickly, curling her hand into a fist to hide the evidence. She tried her best to keep a normal face as Elliot and the driver joined her in the car. She could see out of the corner of her the driver glancing at her through the rear view mirror. That's when she realized…it was the man from the flyer that she had found this morning outside her apartment. If he really was dangerous like the paper had warned he was sure to have a gun on him. She had to act natural…she couldn't make him suspicious, at least not until they were ready to catch this SOB – if he suspected she knew anything he could drive them off the road or pull a gun on them without warning.

Olivia glanced down again. She could make out more blood on the dark middle cushion. It almost blended in with the fabric. She wondered if Elliot had noticed. She had to think - and fast. Her mind raced…_what to do? What to do?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Back from Disneyland finally! It was a crazy but fun eight days! My twin sister and I got to visit San Diego State while we were there which was awesome. But I do have to say…six full days in Disney with my younger siblings was a little much. Haha. My parents must have spent thousands of dollars…my goodness…**

**Anyway I'm headed back to school tomorrow which means hopefully I will be back on my regular schedule for updating this story (every Sunday). I love you all who comment and review, it really makes it all worthwhile. **

**The plot thickens…read on! **

_Olivia slid into the cab, using her hands to adjust herself in the seat. When she lifted her right hand to reach for the seat belt something caught her eye._

_Red. A red sticky substance was smeared across her thumb. Her heart rate quickened. Blood. It was blood – there was no mistaking it. She looked up quickly, curling her hand into a fist to hide the evidence. She tried her best to keep a normal face as Elliot and the driver joined her in the car. She could see out of the corner of her the driver glancing at her through the rear view mirror. That's when she realized…it was the man from the flyer that she had found this morning outside her apartment. If he really was dangerous like the paper had warned he was sure to have a gun on him. She had to act natural…she couldn't make him suspicious, at least not until they were ready to catch this SOB – if he suspected she knew anything he could drive them off the road or pull a gun on them without warning._

_Olivia glanced down again. She could make out more blood on the dark middle cushion. It almost blended in with the fabric. She wondered if Elliot had noticed. She had to think - and fast. Her mind raced…what to do? What to do?_

The man began to drive down the road..._Think think think Olivia_. She had it...she was trained for situations like these. She grabbed Elliots hand and smiled up at him. A look of shock passed over his face, but Elliot recognized something in his partner's eyes. Through the fake lust he could see that she was worried...she was trying to warn him about something. He was confused for only a mere second. Olivia rubbed her thumb across his and he felt the sticky substance. Instantly he had realized the situation. He took a deep breath and pulled Olivia closer to him, squeezing her hand firmly to let her know he understood.

Olivia glanced sideways towards the driver. He was smirking in the mirror. "So what are you two love birds doing out in a blizzard like this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Olivia winked.

She nuzzled Elliot's neck and whispered into his ear, "Something has got to be in that trunk."

Elliot nodded, "Oh baby, wait until we're home," he cooed.

"So where am I headed?" the man asked.

"You can pull over up here on the corner, our apartment is above the bakery," Elliot said, kissing Olivia firmly on the cheek. "On the count of three," he whispered into her ear as the driver pulled over. He began a count down on his fingers.

Oliva subtly reached for her ankle gun. 3...2...1...

Elliot had his glock pressed against the man's head in an instant, "NYPD, get out of the car slowly with your hands raised," he said.

"Wow man, calm down," he yelped.

"Hands up! Keys out of the ignition," Elliot continued, pushing Olivia out of the car, "Liv, go to the back, I'll take care of this guy," he instructed.

Olivia jumped out of the cab and raced around to the trunk. She flung it open and attempted to thrust the back out onto the side walk. It was extremely heavy; it had to be at least one hundred and fifty pounds..._Just heavy enough for a body _Olivia thought as she heaved it out with all her strength.

She set it down as gently as she could onto the concrete and unzipped it as quickly as her fingers would let her.

What she saw just about stopped her heart from beating...

There was more than one body...and they were children. Three small bodies were wrapped in white sheets - the sheets were soaked with blood and Olivia panicked.

"Elliot! Call a bus!"

Elliot hand cuffed the man to the taxi handle and pulled out his radio, "SVU portable to central, and quick," he yelled kneeling down by Olivia's side.

"Do they have pulses?" he asked staring down at the bodies. Elliot noted that there were two girls and a boy. One of the girls looked no older than two or three years old. The girls were both caked in make up - bright red lip stick, copious amounts of blush and eye shadow, and long fake eye lashes. Thier light blonde hair was curly and hung around thier faces. None of them were clothed save for the sheet and thier bodies were a sickly pasty white.

"Barely, they must be drugged. The blood is coming from deep cuts on the back of the boy, the girls seem unharmed, though I'm guessing fowl play," Olivia informed, bowing her head to listen for breathing.

They were all alive...for now.

The bus arrived as well as a few cop cars - Captain Cragen emerged from one. "Elliot, Liv, I heard the call. What were you two doing down here?" he asked the two detectives. "I mean it was lucky you were but-"

"We were heading into work Cap," Olivia interrupted, "Elliot and I knew it was important to be on the job even despite the weather."

"Well next time inform me, I'd like to know when my detectives are on duty," he said.

"Sorry Cap, it was just coincidence that we got in the perps car," Elliot said.

Cragen nodded, "Liv, do you think this has anything to do with the Jenny Fort's case? The man that you just arrested, Felix Torrez, was on the suspect list; apparently he works with the husband, whom we have not been able to track down."

"I don't know, it's likely, but I need to go down to Mercy and see how the children are doing first," he told Cragen.

"Ok sure Liv, I'll take you and Elliot down thier now. But I want you to question Torrez as soon as you are done. I'll have Fin and Munch prep him a little," Cragen said.

**MERCY HOSPITAL**

Olivia held her breath as she entered the eldest girl's hospital room. The nurse had informed her that the children had been on a variety of sedatives and the youngest girl almost hadn't survived. They had pumped all three of the children's stomachs and done rape kits on both girls because there was evidence of penetration. The boy had a couple broken ribs and a collapsed lung that he was currently in surgery for. The DNA of the three children had been tested and it was clear that they were siblings and because they had been found in the system, it had been confirmed that they were in fact the children of Jenny Fort.

Both girls hadn't even spoken yet, the nurse explained that they were in shock. Olivia was sent in to try and get the oldest girls to open up about what had happened to them.

The girl was wide awake and her make up had been stripped away. Her eyes were empty and her skin was pale, but she was possibly the most beautiful young girl Olivia had ever seen. She looked like an angel with her soft yellow curls and bright blue eyes.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Olivia, I'm a police officer," Olivia said gently, sitting on a chair beside the bed.

The girl didn't even look over. Her eyes were fixed on a spot on the ceiling.

"I'm here to find out what happened to you. Can you tell me your name?" she asked softly.

Nothing.

"I just am here to help you honey, everything is going to be okay now," she said.

"Where's Noah and Natalie?" she finally asked. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Are they your brother and sister?" Olivia asked.

The girl nodded. "Are they okay?" she asked.

"Yes. They are okay. Your brother is in surgery now and your sister is in pediatrics, where they take care of babies...how old are you sweetie?" she smiled.

The girl finally looked over, "six."

Olivia nodded, "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

The girl ignored the question, "I need Noah and Natalie. I promised my mom I would take care of them," she said her eyes filling with tears.

Olivia sighed, "I see. Well, they are being taken care of, I promise. You need to be taken care of too honey. What's your name?"

"Charlotte," she whispered.

"Okay Charlotte, can you tell me how you ended up with the man Felix?" she asked gently.

"We have to call him Papi...he's our new daddy," she said, a tear slipping down her porcelain cheek.

**A/N: one, I'm sorry my chapters are always so short AND two, I'm sorry if there are typos…I did this chapter on my IPAD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not updating last week! I was extremely busy! I lost a little motivation as well. **

**So many people added this to their favorites or alerts but didn't review…it made me sad: (**

**PLEASE REVIEW; it will encourage me to write more. **

**I love you all. **

**I'm going to be in California again next week so might update earlier or later depending on how many reviews I get! :D**

**OK, here it goes. **

**XXX Kate XXX**

_"Hi sweetie, I'm Olivia, I'm a police officer," Olivia said gently, sitting on a chair beside the bed._

_The girl didn't even look over. Her eyes were fixed on a spot on the ceiling._

_"I'm here to find out what happened to you. Can you tell me your name?" she asked softly._

_Nothing._

_"I just am here to help you honey, everything is going to be okay now," she said._

_"Where's Noah and Natalie?" she finally asked. Her voice was barely a whisper._

_"Are they your brother and sister?" Olivia asked._

_The girl nodded. "Are they okay?" she asked._

_"Yes. They are okay. Your brother is in surgery now and your sister is in pediatrics, where they take care of babies...how old are you sweetie?" she smiled._

_The girl finally looked over, "six."_

_Olivia nodded, "Can you tell me what happened to you?"_

_The girl ignored the question, "I need Noah and Natalie. I promised my mom I would take care of them," she said her eyes filling with tears._

_Olivia sighed, "I see. Well, they are being taken care of, I promise. You need to be taken care of too honey. What's your name?"_

_"Charlotte," she whispered._

_"Okay Charlotte, can you tell me how you ended up with the man Felix?" she asked gently._

_"We have to call him Papi...he's our new daddy," she said, a tear slipping down her porcelain cheek._

Olivia Benson was extremely frustrated. As she sat observing the youngest girl – not even three years old – hooked up to a million tubes and fidgeting helplessly in her sleep, Olivia was beginning to feel increasingly angrier. These children were precious, they were innocent, and the team was at a dead end. All they knew about the case was that Jenny Fort was these children's mother, Felix Torrez had raped Jenny and her two daughters, beaten the boy, and the children's father was nowhere to be found. Torrez wasn't cracking and wouldn't spill any details about how he had obtained Jenny and her children. There were no more leads and Olivia wanted to punch something.

Natalie Fort was adorable – her cheeks were full and rosy, her skin china white, and her hair was an almost translucent blonde. She looked like a doll. _She's just a baby, _Olivia thought. _Only a sicko would do this to a baby!_

She was fuming. Olivia was furious. She was just about to get up and leave the room when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Then two – one rough hand on each of her trembling shoulders.

"How is she?" came a familiar voice. She didn't even need to turn around; it was Elliot – just when she needed him.

"Natalie will be fine," she whispered without turning moving.

"She's so small," Elliot commented.

Olivia paused, "This is awful," she choked, trying to hold back tears.

"I know Liv…but this is a case and we can't bring emotions into it, you know that," he said comfortingly.

"But it's hard not too, look at her face, Elliot; I've never seen such an innocent, angelic face."

Elliot was silent for a few moments. He came around and sat on a chair in front of Olivia.

"We have to find their father," Elliot said finally.

"If they have one…what if they are all alone?" Olivia asked.

"Then we make them comfortable in foster care," Elliot said reluctantly.

"They won't be able to stay together…"

"I know," Elliot sighed.

"If they have a father, why isn't he looking for them?" Olivia said angrily.

"That's what we have to try and find out. I have Fin and Munch hounding Torrez back at the station, hopefully they can get some sort of information out of him," Elliot said hopefully.

"I just don't understand how someone could just throw away their kids like this…"

"Liv, we can't assume that, we don't know _anything_ about the father. We don't even know if he was in the children's life to begin with…if he even knows they are missing, or maybe he _is_ looking for them….we just don't know."

"I just have a gut feeling about him Elliot…he knows," she said quietly.

"Liv, first thing we learned about being detectives…don't assume."

"I know," Olivia said guiltily. She sniffed and put her face in her hands.

"Liv," Elliot reached over and tipped her chin up to look at him, "what is it about this case?"

"Honestly, I don't know…nothing," Olivia said dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

"Something's wrong. Tell me what," he pushed.

"I don't know Elliot…you just got me thinking…I just want a family, so badly…and it's just not ever gonna happen," she said hopelessly.

Elliot's heart broke for her. He thought about what and who he would be without his kids…all alone in this world…he would do anything in order for Olivia not to have to feel that way.

He took her hands in his. "Olivia Benson, you deserve a beautiful and happy life and if there is a God in this world – and I'm certain there is – that life is going to happen for you, I will make sure of it," he said confidently.

"You can't make sure of it Elliot, how could you?"

"I will, I promise. I'm always going to be there for you, you're my best friend," he said honestly.

She smiled up into his bright blue eyes. _God, she is breathtakingly gorgeous _Elliot thought. He wished he could just kiss her.

"I love you Elliot," she said. "Always have, always will."

"I love you too Olivia."

She then scooted from her seat onto Elliot lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She needed him to steady her, to hold her up, to comfort her. Olivia needed Elliot.

Elliot held her, and he held her tight. Because in truth, Elliot needed Olivia too.

A cough interrupted the moment. "Momma?" asked a small voice behind the embracing couple.

Olivia jumped, startled and rushed towards the little girl's bed.

"No, honey, I'm Olivia, a police officer," she clarified.

The little blue eyes just stared and blinked – she looked absolutely terrified and Olivia wanted nothing more than to scoop her up, hold her, and never let go.

"You're safe now Natalie, okay sweetie?" she assured her, taking her small pink hand in her own.

Natalie nodded hesitantly and cowered at the sight of Elliot behind Olivia.

"Oh," Olivia said noticing her fear, "This is my friend Elliot, he's a police officer too, and he has a little boy about your age."

"Hi Natalie, how are you feeling?" Elliot asked softly.

She rubbed her eyes indicating that she was tired.

"Are you sleepy Natalie?" Olivia asked.

The little girl nodded.

"Does anything hurt?" she asked.

The little girl nodded again.

"What?"

She pointed down and Olivia understood – her blood boiled at the thought.

"You're never going to hurt down there again, okay? I promise."

The little girl shut her eyes tight and her little body shook with panic.

Olivia smoothed back her hair, "It's going to be okay now."

The little girl grabbed Olivia's arm and clung to it. Olivia pulled her into her arms, careful not to pull any of her tubing. The little girl needed comfort and this was the only thing she could think to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for reviewing! I love you all. **

**Anyway, here's the deal: tomorrow I'm going to California and so I wanted to write a chapter before I left. I know it's not Sunday, but I won't be back until next Tuesday. This chapter is wayyyyyy shorter than normal, but I didn't have much time, so I'm sorry!**

**Here's the second deal: As of right now (I might change my mind) I am not going to write another chapter until I get 80 reviews. I have 68 right now, so I think 12 more won't be too hard, right? :D**

**Okay… well review! LOVE YOU!**

**XXX KATE XXX**

"_Are you sleepy Natalie?" Olivia asked._

_The little girl nodded. _

"_Does anything hurt?" she asked._

_The little girl nodded again._

"_What?"_

_She pointed down and Olivia understood – her blood boiled at the thought. _

"_You're never going to hurt down there again, okay? I promise."_

_The little girl shut her eyes tight and her little body shook with panic. _

_Olivia smoothed back her hair, "It's going to be okay now."_

_The little girl grabbed Olivia's arm and clung to it. Olivia pulled her into her arms, careful not to pull any of her tubing. The little girl needed comfort and this was the only thing she could think to do._

Elliot felt like his world was being turned upside down… nothing made sense. His feelings towards Olivia were as heightened as ever and everything seemed different now that he could admit it to himself. He was trying to clear his head in the waiting room of Mercy Hospital when Captain Cragen appeared through the double doors.

"Elliot," he called causing Elliot to startle, "How are the children?"

Elliot stood. "The boy just got out of surgery and is doing fine and the two girls are resting."

"Good, good, well Munch and Finn still can't get anything out of the sleezeball…all we know is that Torrez and the father used to work together in a furniture restoration company, but apparently the company employer hasn't heard from Mr. Fort in a few months, we have no leads on how to track this guy down."

Elliot sighed, "This is a tough case…Olivia's a mess, she's worried about the kids," he said massaging the back of his neck with concern.

"Well she should be…they have been through hell and back and now will probably have to be placed in the state's care until we find their father," he said honestly.

Elliot thought for a moment, "Cap, is there any way the children could come home with Olivia or me…just like until a stable home environment is established for them?"

Cragen cleared his throat, "Elliot, you really think that _you_ or _Olivia _would make a _stable_ home environment? I mean I'm sorry El, but neither of you are prepared for that kind of responsibility right now. Taking care of three children is difficult, I don't need to tell you that, and trying to care for three _victim _children is even harder…especially alone," he sighed, "besides, I don't even know if that would legal."

"Captain, to be honest, I think Olivia _can _handle this. In fact, I think she'd be the best person for the job…it would be a win win for everyone involved," he said.

Don furrowed his eye brows in deep thought.

"I'll see what I can do Elliot, but I'm not promising anything," he sighed as he turned and left.

Elliot smiled with satisfaction and went in search for Olivia. He found her in Noah Fort's room – the little boy who was nearly five years old. She looked up when Elliot came through the doors.

"Hey El."

"Hey, how's the little guy doing?"

"He's a fighter… he's out for now but the doctors said he should wake up soon," she said quietly, looking at the boy.

He was small for his age; you could almost miss him if you took only a glance at the bed.

"Good."

"Yeah…"

"So Liv…"

"Yeah?" she glanced up.

He pulled up a chair and sat down directly in front of her, close enough for their knees to be touching.

"What do you think of…having the children…come and stay with you…for a while?" he asked hesitantly. The last thing he wanted to do was to get her hopes up in case something didn't work out…but he also wanted to make sure it was okay with her before Cragen got too far into working around the law.

Elliot held his breath. Olivia just stared at him for a moment.

She suddenly, ever so slightly, leaned towards Elliot and pressed her lips gently against his, "Thank you," she said lingering there for a moment. A surprised Elliot smiled against her kiss and then reluctantly pulled back.

He sat stunned for just a moment and then recovered.

"So you're okay with it? I mean it's not for sure yet, but I wanted to check with you" –

He then got cut off as Olivia thrust her lips upon his again. This kiss was long and slow and contained much more feeling than the first. Elliot's heart was racing. He wasn't quite sure what was happening…but that was okay with him.

Olivia pulled apart first, "Sorry, I wanted to do it again before I lost the nerve," she explained.

Elliot grinned uncontrollably, "Don't apologize," he said.

"Was that weird?" she asked.

"Yeah," he blurted out, Olivia blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"No, no, no, yeah, I mean, yes, it was weird…but a good weird…and amazing weird," Elliot tried to clarify, stumbling over his words like an idiot.

This seemed to satisfy Olivia though, she smiled back, "okay, amazing weird is good."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey readers! **

**1…I didn't get 80 reviews like I wanted…but oh well. We'll try again!**

**2…I had an awesome time in San Fran, visited colleges and went shopping and such.**

**3…I'm trying a new thing in the chapter to bear with me…I'm gonna go a little intimate on ya'll. Tell me what you think. I need input. Do you think E/O are going too fast? Do you think it's not enough? Do you think I'm a shit writer and I should never try smut again? Haha! But seriously…I NEED FEEDBACK! I feel a little vulnerable putting this out there. HELP ME! :O**

**Love you all. **

**XXX Kate XXX**

"Liv, we've been waiting for Noah to wake up for nearly three hours, we have to give him time..." Elliot paused and Olivia didn't even glance at him. "The doctors said he might not even wake up until morning...why don't we home and get some rest, come back tomorrow," Elliot suggested shifting uncomfortably in the hospital chair.

"El, I need to wait for him to wake up...I don't want him to be alone," she explained.

"Liv, I'm not going to let you sleep here all night, it's not good for you," he said concerned.

She smiled slightly at him but didn't speak.

"Come home with me," he suggested suddenly.

Her head jerked up towards him in shock, "Elliot Stabler!"

"No, that's not what I meant Liv," he laughed, "I meant like come stay at my place...we obviously wouldn't do anything. I just think you shouldn't be alone right now and we could come back at the crack of dawn to check on the kids," he clarified.

She bit her lip and thought for a second. "I guess that would work," she said liking the idea of a bed...or even a couch for that matter, it didn't really matter as long as she was horizontal. She had been sitting in a hospital chair all day and her ass was killing her.

"Okay, let's get you to bed Ms. Benson," he said extending his hand to help Olivia up.

"That's detective Benson to you, Stabler," she smirked and took his gesture.

Back at Elliot's apartment, Olivia was feeling like this maybe hadn't been her best idea...saying yes to Elliot would probably give him the wrong impression and end up biting her in the ass in the end. Her heart was telling her to hold onto Elliot and never let him go but her brain was telling her to keep him at arms length.

"Well, I'm glad the power is back on," Elliot said awkwardly to break the silence as they entered.

Olivia igorned him, occupied by her own nerves and thoughts.

"El," she said uncomfortably, "I don't have pajamas."

"Oh," Elliot uttered, instantly and unintentionally picturing Olivia naked. "Well...I'm sure I have something," he smiled, walking back towards his bedroom.

Olivia sighed as he dissapeared behind his door, what had she gotten herself into?

Elliot came back out a second later, tossing her an old, white NYPD t shirt. "Will that be okay? It's a large so I'm sure it will cover...everything," he said gesturing towards her body.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Thanks," she said slipping into the bathroom.

Elliot began to make up a place for Olivia to sleep on the couch which folded out into a make shift bed... although he would prefer to sleep next to him. He slipped a sheet over the cushions and got her a pillow and blanket as well. As soon as he was finished Olivia had returned from the bathroom.

His mouth fell open at the sight of Olivia in only his t-shirt. It barely came past the tops of her thighs and she had her arms crossed in embarrassment, which only pulled the t-shirt further up and outlined her chest, which was obviously bare underneath.

She shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Oh Olivia, you're making this tough on a guy," Elliot muttered, subtly adjusting his slacks against his groin which had grown increasingly more tight.

_How have I kept it in my pants for TWELVE years? _Elliot wondered.

Olivia combed her hair back with her hand and walked towards him.

"Well," Elliot coughed, "you can sleep here," he gestured toward the bed.

"I appreciate it," she muttered in a low octave.

At that moment, it was hard for Elliot to hear her voice as anything but the most sensual song his ears ever witnessed.

She sat down on the edge and glanced up at Elliot. There was a comfortable silence between them as they just stared at each other, each trying to figure out what it was that was changing in their relationship.

The shirt hadn't managed to cover _any _part of Olivia's legs as she sat down and her black lace underwear was visible. Elliot could hardly contain himself. His body was telling him something that his brain wouldnt...couldn't agree with. She smiled shyly up at him. _Olivia Benson shy? Since when? _Elliot thought.

Olivia broke the eye contact first and scooted back into a reclining position against the pillows.

In that moment, she was possibly the sexiest thing Elliot had ever seen. His partner's legs were sleek, tanned, and long. Her shirt rode up to the top of her panties and she didn't seem to notice or care.

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed now," Elliot mumbled, pulling his eyes away from her body reluctantly.

He turned to go but stopped at the sound of Olivia's voice, "El," she said hesitantly.

"Yeah Liv?"

"Will you...stay with me? Just for tonight?" _God, I am so going to regret this, _Olivia thought. But at that point she felt alone and she just needed the feeling of a body against hers, something warm and strong...like Elliot...

Elliot couldn't contain his smile, "Of course Liv," he said without hesitance, crawling into the covers next her. At first he kept his distance, partly out of courtiesy and parlty because he was so nervous he was sure he was shaking, but then Olivia turned away from him and scooted so that her back was pressed firmly against his side. He faltered for only a moment but then turned towards her so that thier bodies melted into one and draped his arm over her mid section. They fit so perfectly together - like the last two pieces of a puzzle.

Sparks, butterflies, and whatever else were making home in Olivia's lower abdomen and warmth crept between her legs. She suddenly turned towards him so that her the fronts of thier bodies were pressed tight together. She intertwined her legs with his and burried her head into his chest so there was absolutely no air in between them. Elliot allowed his hands to gently and slowly explore the skin under her t-shirt, caressing the sides of her torso lovingly. Touching her was something he'd only allowed himself to do in his dreams, but the real thing was so much better. She was soft and velvety and her hair smelled of vanilla and lilac.

Olivia's whole body was on fire. Elliot was firm and hard against her- rock solid like brick but warm and soft like cashmere, he made her melt into him and her arms and legs were buzzing with electricity.

They were doing nothing but holding each other yet the connection between them was strong and undeniable.

Olivia moved her right hand so it was gently gliding up and down Elliots back, which in turn made Elliot shiver.

"I need to be close to you," she whispered, pulling at the hem of Elliot's shirt and moving it up along his rib cage.

He shivered more visibly this time, "God Liv," he smiled, lifting it over his head for her.

"Mmm, that's good, but not good enough," she said, using both her hands to undo Elliot's belt under the covers. He thrust his hips forward unctrollably at her touch. Olivia had no idea what was making her bold enough to do this, but at that moment, it didn't matter to either of them.

Elliot helped her slip him out of his slacks the rest of the way until he was just in his boxers. Flesh against flesh, thier skin burned with excitement.

Olivia looked up and kissed him softly on the lips.

Elliot stared down at her, "You are so breathtaking," he breathed, at a loss for words.

She blushed, "No, I'm not. I must look awful right now."

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Olivia," he said ignoring her.

She kissed him again, more forcefully this time, draping her leg over his body and pushing his lower section tighter into her. His covered erection pressed firmly against her lace panties.

Elliot wanted nothing more than to remove those last two fabrics of clothing that kept the two of them apart, but he didn't want to take advantage of her. He knew she was at a vulnerable place...they had been through a lot today and a lot had changed over the last twenty four hours. He didn't want to rush things and scare her off...he was going to play this out, he wanted Olivia Benson more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life and he wasn't going to give her any opportunity to run away from him.

He turned over, flipped the light switch next to the bed, gathered Olivia up in his arms, kissed her head and closed his eyes.

She smiled, understanding his intent. "Good night Elliot...you're a good man, ya know."

"Goodnight Liv," he kept his eyes shut but was smiling uncontrollably as he drifted off into sleep with Olivia Benson curled up at his side.

**So….What are your thoughts? Too much? Too little? REVIEW PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I got my 80 reviews! I love you all so much - you guys have really kept me motivated…this is the longest story I have ever written to date and more ideas for it just keep coming – which is always a good sign!**

**And you know what would make me even more motivated….100 reviews! That's my next goal. I would be so happy if I could get to a hundred. I might even cry if I got to 100, who knows? Anyways, so that's 17 reviews from now…think we can get there by the next chapter? *sigh* one can dream, I guess. **

**Love ya'll **

**Review please! Feedback please! **

**P.S Shout outs to justliziam and edge15684 who have been with my story since chapter 1…I really appreciate your constant support! **

**I also want to thank every other reviewer of course; your words bring smiles to my face every day.**

**XXX Kate XXX**

Elliot's heart skipped a beat when he realized who was in his arms the next morning. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Olivia Benson, his partner of twelve years, would be curled up at his side, her head tucked right up under his arm and her body snuggled up to his. He felt like she belonged there, warm and comforting, right next to him. He didn't want to ever get up but he was getting restless and couldn't for the life of him fall back asleep.

He debated on whether to wake her. _Nah, I'll just leave a note, _he thought, scooting from her slowly.

She stirred, "Where are you going?" she asked, her voice raspy with sleep.

"I was just…I was going to go for a walk or something…go back to sleep Liv."

She frowned and grabbed his arm before he could leave the bed.

"I want to come with you then," she said, her eyes not even fully open. He smiled and thought of how cute she looked with her tousled hair and disheveled make up.

"Liv you're asleep," he laughed, "I'll be right back," he pulled away from her grasp.

"No, no," she argued, "I'm awake, I'm going."

He chuckled at her stubbornness, "If you say so Liv."

They both dressed quickly into their warm winter clothes from the previous day and headed out into the winter morning. It was still snowing slightly, but not enough to even make a dent on what was already piled up on the ground.

"Brr, it's chilly," Olivia commented.

"Well you're the one who insisted on coming out here with me," Elliot replied smirking.

Olivia glared, "What, did you not want me to come?"

Elliot looked down at her, "Liv, wherever I am, I would love you to be there with me…always and forever Benson."

That shut Olivia up. She smiled up at him slightly and bit her lip. "I like that you can say that to me," she whispered.

"I don't know why I haven't before," he looked down guiltily.

"Because we've never actually said how we truly feel about each other," she said.

"Which is?"

"I like you… as more than just a partner Elliot."

"How long?" he asked.

"How long what?"

"How long have you liked me as more than a partner?"

"I can pin point the exact day my feelings changed…but it's kind of embarrassing," she blushed.

"Tell me," he said. She shook her head. "If I tell you, will you tell me?" Liv just looked at him, Elliot took this as a yes, "The first time I saw you I knew someday there would be a 'you and me'… but for twelve years I wouldn't let myself believe it was a possibility – I was married and catholic and I wasn't supposed to have feelings for another woman…"

She stopped and looked up into his crystal eyes, "El, you've had feelings for me for that long?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, I've always been attracted to you," she continued walking, "But the first time I knew I…lov – liked you…was when you told me that you would give your kidney to me," she started laughing and soon they both were.

"I know exactly was conversation you're talking about," he smiled.

Olivia stopped walking again and paused for a moment, her face suddenly becoming serious. "I'm scared," she said quietly.

"Of what Liv?"

"Of this," she gestured between them, "What is this exactly?"

"I don't know…I guess we just wait and see," he smiled confidently, like he knew a secret that she didn't.

"I don't want to lose you a friend Elliot. You are the only person I have in this world; it scares me that you could easily just walk away."

Elliot reached over to cup her cheek, "I could never, ever, in a million years walk away from you. I've stuck by you this long, haven't I?"

"But that's different. We were paid to have each other's backs."

"Liv, it was never about the money for me. I would and _will _protect you to the ends of the earth without gaining a single cent, I promise you that."

"When did you become so good with words Elliot Stabler?" she asked taking his hand in hers.

"When I realized I needed them to tell you how I feel…how I have felt forever about you," he smiled and kissed her, the snow melting as it landed on their warm faces.

Olivia's stomach swarmed with more butterflies, and she felt like a giddy little girl on Christmas morning. This was a feeling she wasn't used to and hadn't felt…ever – but she liked it and she wasn't planning on letting it go any time soon. She kissed Elliot deeper and wrapped her arms around the back of his head, raking her fingers along the base of his neck. God, she loved this.

"This is so different," she breathed as they separated.

"I don't know…I kind of like it. I could get used to this," he whispered.

"I could too," she smirked and captured his lips with hers again.

They stayed like this for it seemed like eternity, connected not only physically, but emotionally. It felt different…but it felt right.

"El," Olivia inhaled, "I think we need to go back…I want to see the kids," she said, her mind shifting gears.

"Right, right," Elliot said, trying to change his focus…which was not an easy thing to do considering Olivia was inches from his face, with swollen lips and slightly pinkish cheeks – a beautiful, intoxicating sight, really.

Elliot and Olivia laced their fingers together and turned around to walk the short distance back to Elliot's apartment.

Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand and stumbled a bit on the ice, "Damn, it's slick out here," he cursed, leaning on Olivia for balance.

"I'll catch you if you fall," Olivia assured laughing as she put her hands out to try and take on Elliot's weight.

"I'm sure you will Liv!" he laughed along with her.

Not a second later, it was Olivia who took a spill, slipping and falling knees and palms down on the ice.

"Shit!" he exclaimed bending down quickly to aid her.

"I'm okay, I'm fine!" she chuckled with embarrassment.

"God, that was so my fault," Elliot chided himself giving her a hand up.

"It's fine El," she assured brushing off her palms which we visibly scraped up.

"Oh, Liv, you're bleeding," he noticed.

"Barely," she scoffed at his concern and continued to walk forward not able to hide her visible hobble.

"Liv, stop," he huffed, "roll up your pant legs and let me see your knees," he requested with a raised eyebrow.

Olivia knew better then to argue, but that didn't mean she was going to do it without a fuss, "Seriously Elliot? I'm not a kid," she rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Her knees were worse than her palms, bloody scrapes and a red tint were visible on her knee caps. Elliot could tell they were going to have bruising.

"Well, I can't let you walk the rest of the way home, now could I?" he said with a smirk.

"What do you mean you can't _let_" –

Before she could finish her sentence, Elliot had scooped Olivia easily up into his arms bride and groom style and was walking her carefully down the sidewalk.

"Elliot Stabler, if you slip and fall with me in your arms were going to have a serious problem," she scolded.

"Well that's not gonna happen," he guaranteed smiling at her.

She couldn't help but smile back and wrap her arms tighter around his neck. She placed little kisses on his jaw and neck all the way home. She had to admit she loved being in Elliot's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Warning: this update is solely for the purpose of being a FILLER CHAPTER. I'm aware that it's boring and I'm sorry about that but it's kind of like a transition so we can get onto the cuter/more interesting parts, ya know? So bear with me. **

**Anyways, I want I want to really thank you all for getting me to 100 reviews…yes, I cried…**

**Honestly, I don't think that I'm really that great of a writer…I'm only 17 so it really makes me feel good inside to know that people are interested. I've been writing stories ever since I was like 10 and have never shared them with ANYONE. Sooo it's a big step for me to put my stuff out there. Thanks for being so supportive (haha, I sound like I'm writing a Grammy speech).**

**Also, sorry for the inconsistent update days - I'm hoping to get to write more now that my cheerleading season is over.. yay!**

**LOVE YOU ALL. **

**P.S Mistress Macha is my favorite person at the moment…. :D**

**XXX Kate XXX**

After Elliot and Olivia had made it home and bandaged up Olivia's knees, they had split up for the morning – Olivia had gone to the hospital to check up on the children and Elliot had gone down to the precinct to question Torrez.

Olivia was just about to open the hospital doors when her phone buzzed. Caller ID: Donald Cragen

"Hey cap," she answered.

"Olivia, I've got some good news and I've got some bad news, which do you want first?"

"Bad, I guess," she huffed.

"We've got the father," He said, Olivia's heart suddenly sinking, "He's not in good shape though…he's on god knows what kind of drugs and we have to wait until he's lucid to question him."

Olivia held her breath for a moment, "Where did you find him?"

"We got an anonymous tip he was hiding out in some abandoned office building on 3rd…sent Fin down there and sure enough he was there huddled in a corner shooting up. He's been mumbling something about _owing_ somebody since he got here."

"Is Elliot there yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, he got in a few minutes ago…hey listen Liv, there's good news too, and I think you're going to want to know."

"What is it Don?"

"I filled out the paper work and got it approved for you to be the temporary care taker of the children," he said pausing.

"Really?" Olivia asked, her voice catching in her throat.

"Yes, but Liv, don't get attached. If the father is innocent in all of this, the only thing he will serve time for is substance abuse, and god knows any first year lawyer could get him out of that and into a rehab facility, which means he has the right to his children. You could have them for one week…one day…or he could even take them back this afternoon, we just have to see how this plays out and you have to be flexible."

Olivia sighed, "I understand Cap…but god – he doesn't deserve those kids…even if he is innocent in what happened to them. He should have been protecting them."

"I know Liv, but their mother is gone and he is the only family they have left…they have no one else, and until proven guilty we have to give them the benefit of the doubt," he said softly.

"They have me…" Liv mumbled, only focusing on half of the words Cragen was saying.

"Yes, for now, they do. Do me a favor Liv, take them home, make sure they get some rest, I'll call you later with any more info," he said hanging up.

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out before entering the hospital. She went to the front desk immediately, "I'm detective Benson," she told the front desk woman, "I'm here to see the Fort children."

"Yes," the nurse said skimming her computer screen, "It looks like all three of them are in room 303," she said.

"Thanks," Olivia mumbled and was off as soon as she uttered the number.

…

In the hospital room, Noah occupied the bed; Natalie curled up at his side. Charlotte was keeping a watchful eye on her younger siblings from a chair by the window.

When Olivia entered they all three looked up, fear etched on each of their tiny faces.

"Hey Charlotte, Natalie, remember me, Olivia?" she asked tentatively.

Charlotte nodded from across the room and Natalie just burrowed further into her brother's side.

"The police officer," Charlotte clarified.

"That's right, so is this your brother Noah?" Olivia asked taking a hesitant step forward, not wanting to startle any of them. Noah looked up from the bed shyly.

"Yes…you told me he would be alright and he is," Charlotte said quietly, a sad smile forming at her lips and tears welling in her eyes.

Olivia's heart broke for the six year old. She was the most mature young girl Olivia had ever seen and the reason for her forced maturity was devastating.

"Yeah, Charlotte, all of you are going to be okay, I promise," Olivia said, sitting on the edge of the chair across from Charlotte.

"Where are we going to go Olivia?" she asked sadly, pulling her legs up tight and wrapping her arms around them.

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about, we found your dad" –

"NO!" came a tiny voice from across the room – it was Noah. He suddenly burst out crying.

"Don't make us go back to him Olivia," Charlotte pleaded; "He gave us away, he doesn't want us, I promise!" she ran to Noah and tried to comfort him.

"What do you mean he gave you away?" Olivia asked, slowly walking towards them.

"He gave us and mom to Papi and he left us…he let Papi hurt us," she explained.

"Do you know why sweetie?"

Charlotte shook her head furiously, "I don't know, but I don't want to go back," she said.

Olivia took Charlotte's small hand in hers, "Would you rather come home with me?" she asked.

Charlotte looked down and back over to her siblings, "All of us?" she asked, really smiling for the first time.

Olivia smiled back, "All of you," she confirmed.

"Would we be safe?" Charlotte asked.

Olivia nodded.

"Could we have food?" Noah asked.

Olivia smiled, "Of course…"

Noah smiled and took Olivia's other hand.

"What about you Natalie? Would you be okay with coming home with me?" she asked the young girl.

Natalie just looked up quickly and nodded, retreating back to hiding at her brother's side.

"She doesn't really talk anymore…ever since…" Charlotte trailed off.

"I understand," Olivia commented sadly. "Let me get your doctor's permission and then we'll go home, okay?"

Charlotte looked up at Olivia, her ocean blue eyes glossy with sadness, "Thank you Olivia…I promise we won't cause any trouble," she assured.

"Oh honey, I'm not worried about that, okay?"

Charlotte nodded and ducked her head.

…

Back at Olivia's apartment, Olivia was beginning to realize she was way in over her head. What was she thinking assuming she could take care of three young, wounded children on her own? She had no idea where to even begin.

She quickly dialed Elliot's number.

"What's wrong Liv?" he answered.

"El, I need you at my place. I have no idea what I'm doing. How did I think I could take care of all three of them? I have no idea what to do to help them! Elliot, they are so damaged. Natalie hasn't even said a word to me this whole time, Noah will barely look at me, and Charlotte is so worried about the other two that I can't even get her to take care of herself! I mean Elliot, she won't even eat, and" –

"Liv, Liv, Olivia!" he tried to interject while she rambled, "You're gonna be fine, they are gonna be fine. I'll be right over, just hold on," he chuckled.

"You will? Okay, okay…," Olivia said.

"Bye Liv," he chuckled again.

"Bye, thanks Elliot."

…

By the time Elliot had arrived, Olivia had Noah, Natalie, and Charlotte settled on the couch with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches watching cartoons.

Olivia got up and met Elliot at the door. He set a large bag down he'd been carrying, greeted her with a silent kiss and peered over at the kids.

"Looks like you're doing fine, silly," he told Olivia, giving her a quick hug.

She bit her lip, "Really? 'Cuz I feel like I'm not doing it right."

He laughed, "What do you mean not doing it right? They aren't crying or throwing things…everything looks good to me."

"I just want them to be happy El," she said, folding her arms around herself.

"Well Liv, with what they have been through…that's gonna take some time."

She sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. "So what's in the bag?" she asked curiously, gesturing towards it.

"Well," he said bending down and pulling out some bulky pink clothes, "On my way here I picked up some snow suits for the kids…I thought we could go down to the park," he offered, grinning.

"Elliot," she smiled, "That's a great idea…I knew I called you for some reason!" she said throwing her arms around him.

"Yeah I know, I'm pretty useful," he joked, squeezing her tighter.

**A/N: See, like I said, boring chapter…but don't worry…adventure is out there! (Sorry, just watched 'Up!')**

**Hey – also, if you have any suggestions about what you want to see in future chapters…message me or review and let me know – I mean I have ideas but **_**more**_** ideas might be helpful so that I don't get writers block in the future!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, I only got three reviews on the last chapter which is okay because it sucked. But in my opinion this chapter is pretty good so I hope you guys can review, it would make me really happy. I've had kind of a bad week…**

**Also, I'm going to attempt to add some Spanish slang in this chapter, and I'm just warning you I might get some words wrong. I am in Spanish 4 but that doesn't mean I'm fluent yet!**

**The translations to the words are at the end if you want to scroll down and check while you're reading!**

**Okay, awesome. Love you all & here is goes – **

**XXX Kate XXX**

"That was Cragen," Olivia announced, depositing her cell phone back into her pocket.

Elliot glanced up from zipping up Natalie's bright pink snow suit, "What did he say?"

"Wants us to come down and question Torrez and the father," she huffed, shaking her head.

"Well what about Munch and Fin? Did you tell him we were headed to the park?" Elliot asked looking at the children who were already geared up and waiting.

Olivia shook her head again, "He wants us there. Looks like our outing will have to wait…"

"So are we taking the kids down to the station with us then?"

"Yeah, Cragen is going to watch them until were done," she clarified, "I'm so sorry guys," she said looking towards the three dejected faces on the couch.

"It's okay Olivia, don't worry about us, we know you have a job," Charlotte said worriedly, her face warped in fear of being ripped away from this home and being separated from her younger siblings.

Elliot and Olivia shared a glance. It was painful how old this six year old sounded.

Olivia bent down to face all three children, she placed her hands on Charlotte's, "I pinky promise that first thing in the morning we will go play in that snow, okay?"

She smiled sadly when all she got in response were three halfhearted nods. They didn't expect anything. They were used to god knows what kind of terrible treatment and they expected nothing less of anyone else.

Natalie suddenly reached her chubby hands out towards Olivia and gestured for her to pick her up.

Charlotte slapped her hands down lightly, "No, Natalie," she whispered sternly.

Olivia frowned, "No, it's okay," she said gently reaching out for Natalie. Natalie allowed herself to be picked up and then quickly nestled her head into Olivia's neck.

Olivia wrapped her arms around the small girl and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay baby," she cooed. The little girl was shaking, her blonde head quivering underneath Olivia's hand.

Noah gestured for Elliot. Elliot bent down close to the boy's ear, "Can we stay forever?" he whispered. Charlotte had heard her brother's request.

"Is that what you two want?"

"Yes," Charlotte nodded vigorously and without hesitance.

"I want to be with you and Owivia," Noah confirmed, sticking his thumb shyly into her mouth.

"Then we'll make it happen," Elliot promised, looking up at Olivia who looked so natural rocking Natalie in her arms.

…

Elliot and Olivia entered the squad room twenty minutes later with a mission. Cragen met them by their desks as they entered. Olivia detached a clinging Natalie onto the swivel chair and Noah and Charlotte kept a tight grip on both of Elliot's hands.

"Okay, they all just ate so they should be fine until around six if we aren't out by then, I brought some books for them to read and some coloring pages and crayons," she said piling the stuff from her bag onto the table, "I don't know if that will occupy them but they are pretty quiet kids, so they should be fine," she paused, "Listen, Nat hasn't spoken since the hospital, so don't count on it, Noah doesn't talk much either, but Charlotte will advocate for them, won't you Char?" she asked glancing down towards the little girl.

Charlotte smiled shyly and nodded. Elliot and Cragen shared a knowing smile as well, silently amused at how much of a mom Olivia was acting like already.

"So you got all that?" Olivia snapped when Cragen didn't respond right away.

"Yeah Liv, I got it. I've taken care of little ones before," he assured her.

"Sorry, I know, Cap," she closed her eyes for a moment, "Okay so I guess we'll be back as soon as were finished, you'll know where we'll be," she said reluctantly, eyeing the three children.

She didn't want to leave them so soon.

Elliot grabbed her hand and squeezed, "Come on Liv, we won't be gone long," he whispered so only she could hear, "Let's go do what were good at," she smiled and lead her down towards the interrogation rooms.

Elliot and Olivia didn't even have to discuss their strategy as they entered Torrez's room. Their communication had advanced to merely eye contact, silent looks, and gestures. They knew each other so well that they could understand a message through a slight raise of the eye brow.

They exchanged a look of support and then headed in.

Torrez had his head down but with the sudden disturbance he lifted it. His eyes glowered in recognition and a devious smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, so if it isn't the love birds," he sneered, "You are just the two I've been waiting for."

"Good," Olivia said cooly, "Now you can tell us what you were doing with Jenny Fort and her children."

"It isn't like what you _menso_ detectives seem to think," she replied nonchalantly, rolling his eyes.

"Oh?" Elliot chimed in, "Then tell us what it is like," he said taking a seat across from the perp.

Torrez stared Elliot down, "I've got nothing to hide," he said, "I'm not the bad guy here."

"Oh right, we are," Olivia laughed sarcastically.

"That's not what I'm sayin' chica," he spat dryly.

"What are you saying Torrez, who's the bad guy? We need to know if were cuffing the wrong guy," Elliot explained, urging him to keep talking.

Torrez let out a huge breath of air and crossed him arms over his chest as if they were wasting his time.

"Look, that bitch and her kids were mine, fair and square," he leered towards Olivia.

Olivia glared back, "What do you mean?"

Torrez ignored the question and continued to stare Olivia up and down, "My you're a feisty one, that's how I like it, _chaca chaca_" he licked his lips tastily.

"Back to the question Torrez," Elliot growled.

"You're a lucky hombre detective, I bet she's rough in bed," she continued. "Boy, how I wouldn't love to" –

Elliot reached over and in one foul swoop had his fingers wrapped tightly around his neck.

"You better watch it, _hombre_," he fumed.

"Elliot, stop," Olivia said alarmed as he watched Elliot's knuckles turn white with rage.

Elliot let Torrez go reluctantly and he fell back into his chair. After he found his breath he laughed, still clutching his neck protectively.

"Hm jealous type, huh? I would be too, you got yourself a fine piece of culo, nice chichis too" he laughed.

It took all of Elliot's strength not to pounce on the guy again, "Answer detective Benson's question Torrez, why do you think you owned the children and Mrs. Fort?"

"Because I do," he scoffed, "I don't _think, _I know," he clarified.

"We never found any paper work supporting that," Olivia said.

He laughed again, "You wouldn't. It was an under the table deal."

"With who?" Elliot asked.

"The deal was between Gram Fort and me. He owed me big time. I sold him…some _stuff…_he couldn't pay and so he offered me his family – and let me tell you, he still owes me big, _that cabrón!_"

**A/N **

**These could be wrong but…**

**chaca chaca – 'to have sex; a quickie'**

**menso – idiot**

**culo – ass**

**chichis – breasts**

**cabrón – bastard **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Tell me watcha think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Shorty short chapter! But I'm running out of juice! I had the story planned up until this point and now I'm not sure quite where it's going…**

**I want to keep writing so badly, but as of now, nothing comes to mind…**

**Maybe reviews will spark my creativity? Who knows.**

**I'm going to Hawaii on Thursday next week, so either I get a lot of reviews and I pump out a chapter before then…ORRRRRR ya'll just have to wait for two weeks….yikes!**

**Well, love ya, as always. **

**P.S Thanks NanPan86 for reviewing…and this smut goes out to you K444 (request granted)**

**SVUandBonesAddict…you're awesome :D**

**XXX Kate XXX**

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Elliot asked as they stepped into the corridor between interrogation rooms.

"My gut instinct says he isn't lying," Olivia frowned.

"Mine too," Elliot huffed angrily. Torrez had gotten under his skin.

Olivia placed her hand tentatively on Elliot's shoulder, "Did you want to cool down out here while I question Gram?"

Elliot's head snapped up, "No chance in hell Olivia."

She smirked and shook her head disapprovingly, "If you pull a stunt like you did before Elliot, I swear..."

"I won't as long as he doesn't say anything about _you_," he promised.

"Elliot, I can hold my own," Olivia said and opened the door.

Elliot followed Olivia in; Gram was slumped in the corner of the room.

He glanced up – the guy looked like he had been hit by a train at full force; he was grungy and dirty and his eyes were blood shot and dark.

"Jesus Christ," he murmured when he saw the two detectives.

"How's your 'come down'?" Elliot asked with a smirk.

"Shitty," he mumbled.

Olivia stepped over to him and stood for moment, her hands on her hips. "You don't deserve pity. Stand up. Now," she snapped.

He glared up at her but then did as he was told, stumbling over to the table and collapsing into the chair.

Olivia leaned over the table, leering into Gram's eyes. "Do you know where your wife and children have been?" she asked.

He nodded and dragged his hand over his face.

"So you know what Torrez has done to them," she spat curtly.

"I didn't have a choice!" he cried. "I made a mistake and I had to pay for it!" He shouted, collapsing down in his chair.

"You don't _let_ someone kill, beat, and rape the people you love," Olivia said, biting each word.

"Kill?" Gram looked up.

"Yes, Torrez murdered your wife," Elliot chimed in harshly.

"Shit," he mumbled.

He didn't ask about his children.

"Listen, Gram, you need to answer the question I'm going to ask you," Elliot said getting on with the point, "Did you willingly give your children to Mr. Torrez?"

He looked up and shook his head sadly, "I did, but" –

Olivia didn't give him a chance to finish, "Then Gram Fort, you're under arrest for accessory to rape and murder in the second degree," she said cuffing him.

…

Olivia and Elliot had finished their interrogations in record time and were gathering up their things in the locker rooms before four o'clock even rolled around.

Olivia was pulling her bag out of her locker when suddenly it was slammed from the outside and she was being twisted around so that her back was knocked against the door.

Elliot towered over her, his body mere inches from hers and his hands resting above her.

"God Liv, you are so sexy when you collar a perp," he grinned leaning into her.

"Elliot," she warned, but didn't try and push away. She liked the feel of his body hot on hers.

"You have no idea how much you turn me on Benson…I've always wanted to jump you after interrogations, and now I finally can," he smirked, pressing his body firmly against hers and moving his lips so close she could feel his breath hot on her tongue.

"What makes you think you can Stabler?" she teased. But her body gave her away and she buckled her hips forward.

"That," he smirked pushing her roughly into the door so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

They kissed passionately, their lips crashing unevenly over each other's. It was fast, sensual and persistent.

God Elliot wanted her.

His body couldn't contain itself. He'd locked away his desire for her for twelve years and getting to touch her and kiss her was like releasing a hurricane.

"Elliot," she gasped in between kisses, "If we don't stop now, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Elliot pulled away and sighed, "You're right, not the right time or place," he paused and they just stared longingly at each other. They didn't want to stop but both were scared it was moving too fast.

"The kids are waiting for us…" she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Right," he grumbled.

…

They both walked awkwardly back into the squad room, glancing around for Cragen who was still entertaining the children at their desks, right where they had left him.

Cragen glanced up at his two detectives as they approached, noticing the flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He smirked but decided to bite his tongue.

The three children looked up from what they were doing, "Livia, you came back," Charlotte whispered happily.

Noah smiled, "I knew she would, Elliot too."

Natalie immediately gestured for Olivia to pick her up. Olivia obliged, content to have the girl back in her arms.

"How'd it go?" Cragen asked hopefully.

"Great. Cuffed em' both," Elliot said, crossing his arms over his chest in triumph.

"Thanks you two, I think I can handle the rest of the business – you take the kiddos home," he smiled.

"Thanks Cap, I hope they weren't too much trouble," Olivia winked.

"Little angels," Cragen assured.

**A/N: Review pretty please with a cherry on top! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while…I just got home from Maui this morning at 6:00AM. I was super tired today but I didn't want you guys to have to wait a minute longer, so I forced myself to sit down and write this. It wasn't hard though, I had it mostly all planned out in my head and was sooooo excited to finally get it down on paper. **

**So this chapter is just all cuteness and fluffiness! (But don't get too used to it)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**R&R **

**Love you all **

**XXX Kate XXX**

_"How'd it go?" Cragen asked hopefully._

_"Great. Cuffed em' both," Elliot said, crossing his arms over his chest in triumph._

_"Thanks you two, I think I can handle the rest of the business – you take the kiddos home," he smiled._

_"Thanks Cap, I hope they weren't too much trouble," Olivia winked._

_"Little angels," Cragen assured._

On the silent car ride back to the apartment, Olivia was deep in thought, staring out the window. Her mind wandered, _Could this really be happening – Elliot to her left and three beautiful _children_ seated in the back? Was this all too good to be true?_

In fact, it was too good to be true, she had to remind herself. This was a false reality – considering her and Elliot weren't really a defined relationship and the children weren't theirs in the slightest. In reality, the children could be ripped away from her and any second.

She tried to brush the negative thoughts away from her mind in fear of a sudden onset of tears. 

"You know what…" she forced herself to smile, looking back at the children.

They all three cocked their heads in question, "What?" asked Noah curiously, removing his thumb from his mouth for a brief moment.

Olivia turned to Elliot and then back to the children, her smile growing, "It's only four thirty…and still light out, _we_ should go to the park," her voice was pitched with excitement, "What do you say?"

Elliot grinned, "Sounds great Liv, you guys up for it?" he asked glancing in the rearview mirror.

The children beamed and nodded.

…

The snow was still fresh and powdery on the ground, shining in the sun that was trying to make its way from behind the clouds.

Olivia linked hands with Charlotte, her other hand clutching Natalie to her hip. Elliot held Noah.

Olivia tried her best not to imagine that they were actually a family.

Charlotte let go of Olivia's hand and raced off towards the play structure.

"Wait up!" Elliot hollered, a huge grin plastered on his face. He tossed Noah up in his arms and Noah laughed hysterically and clutched on to Elliot as they ran to catch up with Charlotte.

Natalie smiled sweetly and buried her face into Olivia – obviously more comfortable now that her siblings were more relaxed.

She wrapped her small arms around Olivia's neck and played daintily with the hairs under her pony tail.

Olivia melted at the girl's affection and almost choked at the aspect of losing her – she held her closer at the thought and kissed the side of her cheek.

Natalie didn't want to play and was content being in Olivia's arms, so Olivia held her while Elliot pushed both Noah and Charlotte on the swings.

They were giggling and pumping their feet, going higher and higher and Elliot was laughing right along with them.

Olivia couldn't help but love this side of Elliot…the childlike, carefree, loving side that barely ever came out at work.

She couldn't stop grinning.

…

After grabbing a few sandwiches at the market, picking up a few items at the grocery store, and buying a few pairs of clothes for the children, Olivia and Elliot had made their way back to Olivia's apartment.

All five of them were snuggled on the couch watching a movie when Elliot noticed that the children were drifting off.

"Liv," he whispered, nudging her gently.

She glanced up at him and he gestured to the children. She smiled and nodded, slowly raising herself from the couch.

"Can you get Noah?" Olivia asked, hoisting Natalie into her arms.

"Of course, we taking them to the spare bedroom?" he asked, lifting a drowsy Noah.

Olivia nodded and took Charlotte's hand.

"Bed time?" asked Charlotte sleepily.

"Yes, bed time sweetheart," Olivia whispered.

Olivia and Elliot laid them all side by side in the large bed.

"Will you be here in the morning?" Noah asked Elliot, tugging him down close to him.

Elliot smiled, "Olivia will be here in the morning and I will be back over as soon as I can," he assured.

Noah frowned but nodded, "Okay…I wuv you…and wivvy" he whispered curling in closer to his sisters.

Elliot smiled, "I love you too buddy."

"Love you all," Olivia said, tucking them in one by one.

"Please don't leave us," Charlotte whispered, "I want us to be with you forever," she said into Olivia's ear as she bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm gonna try my hardest honey," Olivia tried to smile.

When Olivia tucked in Natalie, Natalie just stared up at Olivia with her big blue eyes and still said nothing. But Olivia could see so many things written just below the surface and she wanted to badly for her to open up and say something.

Elliot must have sensed her yearning; he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just give her time."

"Goodnight little ones," Elliot said taking Olivia's hand and turning off the light.

When the door was shut Olivia backed up against it and slid down slowly until she was sitting with her head in her hands.

"Liv…" Elliot whispered worriedly.

"I can't do this," she said.

"Olivia," he said sitting next her.

"It's so hard Elliot, I can feel myself getting attached…and…they aren't mine," she sobbed.

"Olivia, were gonna make sure you get to keep them," he assured, pulling her into his side.

"You can't promise that…we both know it."

"You're right, I can't. But I'm gonna try my damn hardest if it kills me, Liv."

Olivia said nothing but buried her face into Elliot's chest and just let him hold her.

"This is ridiculous; I've not even had them for twenty four hours…what made me think I could do this?"

"Because you _can_ do this – I know you can. Liv," he said tilting her chin up to face him, "I always knew you would make an amazing mother, and seeing you with them today confirms it."

"Really?" she asked, a vulnerable look etched across her face.

"Yes. Now go relax, take a bath or something, I'll be back in the morning," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Okay…" she sighed, lifting herself up.

They hugged and she smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait," he smiled in return, "Now, I know where the door is, I can show myself out. You go get some rest Liv."

She nodded and turned towards her bedroom.

Once inside, she drew herself a bubble bath, dimmed the lights, removed her clothing, and eased herself into it the tub. The warm water felt good on her aching body and she was just about to close her eyes when a sudden soft tapping on the door startled her.

"It's Elliot," came a voice from the other side of the door.

Her heart rate slowed down as she recognized that it wasn't someone breaking in.

She was about to pull herself out of the tub when she thought against it, "Come in," she said instead.

Elliot opened the door hesitantly, expecting to find Olivia in her robe or at least a towel. He was pleasantly surprised when he found her instead, still in the bathtub – naked, he assumed, but he didn't know for sure considering her body was covered by bubbles.

She smiled, "I thought you left."

"I couldn't bring myself to leave," he said pausing to take in her beauty, "I, um, I'd be up all night worrying about you and the kids, and I thought maybe I could –

"Stay," Olivia finished.

"What?"

"Then stay."

"Okay," he smiled, "Then I'll just go pass out on the couch or –

"Elliot," she interrupted him.

He stopped, "Yeah?"

"Join me," she said softly.

He paused and looked at her questioningly, biting his lip.

She simply raised her eyebrows slightly, smirked and nodded.

It didn't take Elliot another second. He slipped off his shirt and then tentatively removed his slacks and briefs.

Olivia reveled in the sight, instantly writhing with desire.

Elliot slipped into the tub, across from Olivia, brushing only legs at first.

Olivia shyly sat forward and Elliot met her half way, their lips crashing against each other and their hands finding new places to roam.

"I…can't…believe…this…" Elliot breathed in between kisses.

"Hmm?" Olivia asked, somewhat distracted and finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than what was under the water.

"That were here," he whispered, "me and you," he continued.

"Yeah, I know, twelve years in the making," she said, smiling.

"Well it will sure make a great story," he said, barely loud enough for Olivia to hear.

"What?"

"To tell our kids one day," he continued.

This stopped Olivia in her tracks, "Kids?"

He just looked at her, hoping that he hadn't made a mistake, but she smiled.

"Already planning the future, huh Stabler?" she asked.

"Now that I have you, I don't want to let you go," he said.

That did it for Olivia – she slid on top of him, wrapping her legs around his torso and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

**A/N: **

**Did ya'll like it? ;) **

**Should I continue? **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Saturday update for ya'll. It's a beautiful morning and I wrote this outside on my deck, with the birds chirping and sun shining – Goodness, it was brilliant. This chapter reflects my mood and I hope you like it!**

**Thanks for your continued support – I love you all with my whole heart!**

**Oh, and I always forget this – Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS**

**XXX Kate XXX**

"_Mommy!" The little angel called running through the garden. She turned and beckoned her and then quickly disappeared behind a tree. Olivia smiled and followed obligingly. When she reached the tree the little girl had disappeared and only a small yellow ribbon remained wrapped around one of the lower branches. Olivia grasped the ribbon between her fingers but it disintegrated at her touch. She gazed up to the sky and tried to look for the angel but she was nowhere to be seen, and Olivia knew she would never see her again… _

"_Mommy…" The voice whispered again._

"Mommy…"

_Olivia closed her eyes and she could almost feel the graze of the girl's soft hand on her shoulder. _

"Mommy…"

Olivia opened her eyes and woke from her dream.

"Mommy…" said a little girl at her side, tugging at the sleeve of Olivia's t-shirt.

Olivia blinked her eyes rapidly and tried to adjust to the darkness. She fumbled for the light at her bedside table and switched it on.

There Natalie stood, her blonde curls springing messily in all directions, looking small and innocent in her light pink nightgown.

"Nat, baby, what are you doing up?" she whispered, sitting up and taking the girl's hands in her own.

The clock shone – 3:30AM.

The girl looked shyly down at the floor but didn't say a word.

Something stirred to the left of Olivia and she flinched. It was Elliot – Olivia's stomach did a somersault. She had forgotten what had happened the previous night.

Natalie put her arms up, asking to be picked up.

Olivia smiled and pulled her up into bed, moving her in between her and Elliot.

"Did you have a bad dream, Natty?" Olivia asked pulling her in close to her side and wrapping her arms around her tightly.

Natalie nodded and snuggled in closer.

Elliot had woken in the meantime and was smirking at Olivia on the opposite side of Natalie. He then scooted closer to Natalie and wrapped his arms around Olivia so that they were enveloping Natalie on both sides.

Olivia and Elliot stared into each other's eyes as the small girl snuggled in between them.

Elliot couldn't stop smiling. He loved waking up to Olivia beside him and with Natalie between them it felt so right.

He leaned over and kissed her briefly without saying a word and soon they were all three drifting back to sleep.

…

Elliot woke four hours later to the sun shining brightly through the window. It was the first sunny day New York had had in a few weeks. Elliot felt like that was appropriate. He looked to his right and watched Natalie and Olivia sleep, Olivia's arm slung protectively over the little girl. Elliot was the happiest guy in the entire city and the sun streaming into the room accurately captured his mood.

Olivia, subconsciously feeling Elliot's gaze, woke slowly and smiled even before her eyes were open and adjusted.

"Good morning, beautiful," Elliot whispered as to not wake Natalie.

Olivia smirked, "You're so full of it Stabler."

Elliot chuckled quietly, "So last night…"

"Was amazing," Olivia finished.

"Agreed."

"Of course our first time had to be in a bathtub," Olivia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"We never _have _been conventional," Elliot laughed.

Olivia shook her head and grinned, "I can't believe I let myself live without _that _for twelve years, and all along you were right there."

"I'm an idiot," Elliot agreed.

"Why?"

"Because you are the sexiest woman alive," he growled softly, "And I didn't let you know how I felt sooner," he paused and looked at her seriously, "Liv, we could have had a life together…"

She smiled softly, "We still can Elliot, were not dead yet," she laughed.

"I know…I guess you're right. It's just, I feel so foolish for wasting time and not being bold enough to take action sooner…I'm a wimp – a coward, a pussy!" he cursed quietly.

"Elliot, Elliot, Elliot," Olivia shook her head and placed her hand tentatively on his chest. "Let me assure you…you are _not_ a pussy," she whispered erotically, her voice dipping to dangerous territory. "I found that out last night," she continued, her hand running down his chest and stomach – she loved the feel of his warm skin and taught muscles.

He shuddered as her hand moved lower, "Liv," he groaned, "You're torturing me…we can't do anything with Nat in here," he whispered taking her hand in his to stop her from going any lower.

She closed her eyes, "You're right…sorry, it's just what you do to me, Elliot," she smiled.

Elliot shook the image of Olivia, naked and under him from his mind.

"We should get up," Elliot suggested, moving the covers from himself.

He walked around to Olivia's side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her properly. His kiss said so many things to Olivia – love, passion, and loyalty – all with one caress.

"I'll make coffee," he said, separating from her.

He turned to go and Olivia grabbed onto his waist – just above his boxers – before he could leave. She gestured him back down and Olivia kissed him more passionately, moving her hand to the back of his head to increase the pressure.

She separated first and smirked – he just shook his head, "God woman," he sighed.

He stared lovingly at her, "Okay, now coffee," he said, finding it hard to turn and go.

Olivia pinched his butt as he turned. He turned and winked.

When he left Olivia just sighed in content. Elliot was her man now_. My man…_

**A/N: This chapter made me extremely happy to write…let me know your thoughts!**

**Oh, and all though the story is all "la di da" happy, cute, fluffy, etc. – trouble is on its way! **

**Stay tuned!**

**-Kate**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow. I actually updated, it's a miracle.**

**I got several personal messages asking for me to continue or at least wrap up the story and so here we are!**

**I have to admit I lost interest in EO for a while there and still haven't fully gained my stride back yet. I had major writers block and still kind of do.**

**I want to put this chapter out there to see if any of my readers are still there and interested...**

**Review and let me know!**

**XX Kate**

"You, Olivia Benson, are a pro," Elliot chuckled from his seat on the couch.

Olivia turned from her crouched position on the floor and smirked, "You know what? Changing a diaper is not as hard as I had originally thought. It came pretty naturally, actually..."

Elliot smiled wide, "That is because you are naturally a good mother."

I'm not a mother, Olivia thought, but didn't say out loud. She couldn't bring herself to say it...not yet, anyway. It had been a week since the night that Elliot had slept over and to say she was getting attached to the idea of a family was an understatement.

She pushed the idea from her mind for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning.

"Natty, what do you say we start using the potty instead?" Olivia asked, tickling the small girl's bare stomach.

Natalie giggled and shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing around her face.

"No, huh?" Olivia laughed, kissing Natalie on the cheek.

"Don't rush it," Elliot advised, "Dickie and Liz didn't learn until at least three years old. It's different for every kid...and considering all that's happened, I'm not surprised she doesn't want to."

"I'm potty trained!" Noah piped up from his spot snuggled next to Elliot.

"That's right, Noah," Olivia laughed, standing up, "So what do we have planned today, El?" she asked, lifting Natalie into her arms.

"Well," Elliot started hesitantly, "I was actually thinking we do something fun. The weather is lifted a bit, so I was hoping that we could all go ice skating!"

"That sounds fun, what do you think Nat?" Olivia asked, bouncing the girl slightly on her hip.

Natalie didn't speak but she nodded vigorously and smiled.

"We've never ice skated before," Charlotte informed them nervously.

"That's alright. I'm not very good at it myself, but Elliot can teach you," Olivia reassured her.

Charlotte nodded although she wasn't entirely convinced.

...

The public skating rink was crowded and Olivia could tell that all three children were nervous and slightly overwhelmed by the sight before them.

"This will be fun," she assured Charlotte, as she laced her skates into tight bows.

"I don't want to fall, Olivia," Charlotte whispered into her ear.

Olivia smiled at the girl, "You won't fall Char, I promise. I will be right with you the whole time."

This seemed to calm Charlotte because she nodded and then attempted to stand on her wobbly skates. Charlotte and Olivia grasped hands and made their way to rink, Elliot in tow with Natalie and Noah in each of his arms.

After just a few minutes of attempting to skate it became apparent that neither Olivia nor Elliot was any good, and the group ended up skating while holding onto the wall for support. The only one who had ventured away from the wall was Noah. He was a few feet from Olivia and was slowly but surely putting one foot in front of the other.

"Noah, how did you get so good at this?" Olivia asked genuinely as she struggled to even stay in an upright position.

Noah grinned back, "I'm pretty good at most things," he bragged, causing everyone to laugh.

Olivia's giggle caused her to wobble and she grabbed onto Elliot's shirt for support.

"Hey, hey now!" Elliot yelped, stumbling forward in surprise. "I can hardly stand up on my own, here."

"What happened to you being such a professional ice skater," Olivia asked, stabilizing them both by wrapped her arms around his waist.

Elliot scoffed humorously, "I never said that, you just assumed."

Elliot turned himself around in Olivia's arms and kissed her on the top of her head.

"My mistake, I was told that Elliot Stabler was good at most things," Olivia purred.

"Hmm, well you would be right about that. He is good at most things, ice skating is just not one of them," he laughed out loud.

"Well, you are good at the things that count," Olivia smiled, tilting her head towards his.

Their lips were centimeters from each other's when Noah's voice came ringing from across the rink.

"Help!" came his cry.

Olivia spotted him through the crowd on the opposite wall, clinging to the wall in fear.

"I don't think he can get back by himself," Charlotte informed them, worriedly.

"I'll go get him, I think I can get there faster than El," Olivia said confidently, taking her first stride across the ice. She wasn't thinking about her own safety or worrying about falling, all she was thinking about was Noah cowering in fear a few yards away.

She was beginning to get her pace...one, two, three, one, two, three...She was now mere feet away...one, two, three...

"Watch out!" came an unfamiliar voice. She glanced to her left, but it was too late. A large body was colliding with her side, throwing her across the ice.

And then everything was black.

**A/N: Short chapter and not my best work. But give me a break, I haven't written in a few months. With a little encouragement it will come right back!**

**Review, review, review!**


End file.
